


Someone To Watch You Leave

by fabella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is supportive, Character Study, Death Wish, Embedded Video, Fanvid, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Sam is constantly surprised by how much Castiel cares, Season/Series 10, Video, it could very well just be romance, manchester orchestra, songvid, there is a bit of a romantic triangle building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I failed you. You failed me, too." For better or worse, they keep pushing each other down that road. It's a shared road. Castiel actually understands this pretty well. Sam and Castiel friendship or more-ship. It's open to your interpretation. I ship them pretty hard, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch You Leave

A full size download of this video is [available](http://www.4shared.com/video/bAPqxQzqce/spn_someonetowatch_final.html).

**Author's Note:**

> I began working on the idea of this video after 10x17 aired. Castiel's desire to support Sam---be there for him, even if he didn't think it was wise---spurred on a hundred ideas for stories and vids. I've been tinkering with this one on and off ever since, and finally, sat down and had a rush of inspiration to flesh it out (possibly because I was avoiding writing my bigbang). I'm tremendously happy I did. I've vidded with these characters before, but I don't feel like I ever really got to the heart of how I felt about them. I have so many feelings about these two that have just about tripled this past year. Maybe it's just that new vid rush---but I feel like I expressed how I see them a bit better this time. It's hard not to, maybe, with Manchester Orchestra leading you on. Comments are welcome! Naturally.


End file.
